El Chico del Bus
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: Bella Swan conoce a Edward Cullen en una estación de autobuses. Sin más ella inexplicablemente se va enamorando de él lo que es muy extraño para ella ya que en toda su vida nunca se hacía enamorado de esa forma como lo hace con Edward. Con el paso del tiempo se van conociendo poco a poco. El verdadero amor no dura mucho a veces y es mejor disfrutarlo en el momento.
1. Chapter 1 Nuevo acompañante

Capitulo 1: Nuevo acompañante

La rutina de siempre comenzó.  
El despertador sonó a las 5:30 de la mañana. Yo solo quería dormir unos minutitos mas pero Renée, mi mamá, me despertaría con "la chancla" en mano y eso no era bonito.

Después de ponerme el ridículo, horrible uniforme del colegio fui a la cocina para desayunar. Allí ya me esperaba mi querido hermano Emmett.  
Era un hijo de la mañana.

―Bueno días lagartija― como siempre tan cariñoso mi hermanito (_nótese el sarcasmo_) me dio los buenos días pues se notaba cuanto era el amor que me tenia (_también con sarcasmo_).

―Buenos días Mole― yo también le conteste con un insulto no me iba a dejar y mucho menos de aquel grandulón. Él me decía lagartija porque me gustaba salir al sol por la mañana para calentarme y yo le decía Mole por aquel tipo de piedra de los cuatro fantásticos.

Después del desayuno nos fuimos hacia la estación de autobuses donde temaríamos el transporte que nos llevaría hacia nuestro destino. El colegio.

Emmett era casi un año mas grande que yo pero ya estaba por salir del instituto y eso para mi era lo mejor. Yo ya iba en segundo semestre casi una neófita en el bachillerato. Fue fácil acoplarme pues encontré a varios amigos con los cuales me llevo de lo mejor. También he dicho que son lo mejor que me ha regalado la vida, sin ellos yo no estaría completa.

Llegamos a la estación y solo habían tres personas esperando sus respectivos transportes. Aun el sol no salía entre la oscuridad, pero se podía notar que allí había personas que solían ser dos. Se agrego una mas.

No quería quedarme con la duda de quien era el nuevo o la nueva, hacia que quise verlo pero el grandulón de Emmett me bloqueaba la vista hacia la persona. Me rendí y volví la vista hacia el frente.

―¿Qué hora es?― pregunte un poco alterada ya que habíamos salido tarde de casa. Mira el reloj que tenia puesto en la muñeca.

―Las seis con cuarenta minutos― contesto el muy despreocupado. Le gustaba llegar muy tarde al desgraciado.

―Nos vamos en el primer autobús que pase― indique. Había dos transportes que nos llevaban al mismo destino pero solo uno nos dejaba casi en la entrada del colegio.

―No Bella― se quejo él.

―¡Cállate! Ya dije. Es muy tarde ya.

―Y eso que siempre llagamos a la hora.

―Mira, ahí viene uno. Nos vamos en esa― anuncie. Era una de los transportes que nos llevaban pero en este teníamos que caminar unos sesenta metros para poder llegar a la puesta del colegio.

―No Bella, yo no me voy contigo― Emmett cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero de niño pequeño berrinchudo.

―No se tu, pero yo me voy.

Cuando el autobús se estaciono frente a nosotros me sibí lo más rápido posible. Emmett se había quedado parado como estatua.  
Lo maldecía en mi mente miles de veces por no haber hecho caso a mi instrucción.

Cuando me senté note que otro había subido detrás de mi. Un chico de cabellos cobrizos su piel algo pálida, con ojos que a lo lejos se podían notar que eran de un verde esmeralda hermoso.  
Se percato de que lo observaba y de inmediato quite mi mirada asombrada de su persona.

Se sentó a tres asientos mas delante de mí.

El camino fue tranquilo pues no me preocupaba mi hermano Emmett. Él iba a tener la culpa de llegar tarde. Aun tenia la gran duda del chico de los ojos esmeralda, ¿en donde vivía?. Jamás lo había visto por estos rumbos. Daba igual, ahora lo que me importaba era llegar al colegio.

•••

Al siguiente día fue lo mismo, Emmett hizo que llegáramos tarde a la estación de autobuses.

De nuevo allí estaba. El joven apuesto de ojos esmeralda.

Parecía un demonio vestido de ángel que vino a una misión muy importante en la tierra. Quizá en este momento se iba a convertir en mi hermoso y perfecto acompañante de autobús.


	2. Chapter 2 Harlem Shake

Capítulo 2: Harlem Shake

Pasaron varias semanas desde que había visto que el chico de los ojos verdes y llego una noticia a mis oídos que este chico era nuevo en Forks. Eso me alegro un poco, pero ni siquiera supe porque me alegraba.

Durante una semana no se volvió aparecer, pero eso no me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba era que el no aparecía y yo lo quería ver. Eso era, yo lo quería ver.

Ese día Emmett no tenia Clase en la primera hora y eso fue un alivio para mi, pues mi querido hermano solía ser muy testarudo. Me sacaba de mis casillas.

Llegue a la parada de autobuses y el primer Bús que paso era el que me dejaba lejos del colegio, lo dude por un momento y dije _"¿Por qué no? Caminar hace bien"_ sonreí para mis adentros.

Ya cuando estaba por subir, note que el guapo chico de los ojos verdes venia corriendo hacia acá. No se pero casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente por verlo correr con su mochila colgando de su espalda y su cabello se veía aun mas rebelde con cada movimiento.

Reaccione en el momento. Deje de mirarlo y subí rápido. Sabía que en cualquier momento el subiría al igual que yo.

Me senté lo más alejada.

Nunca me imagine que el decidiera sentarse frente a mí. Pude lograr capturar su esencia; única y especial porque nunca había conocido una esencia como esa, quizá era su colonia combinado con su olor natural. Pero definitivamente era única.

Sonreía muestras aspiraba su aroma llenando mis pulmones y embriagándome con ese olor fantástico que emanaba de él. Me miro por el rabillo del ojo. Desvíe mi vista. Pero y ¿como note que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo? A si... porque yo también lo miraba.

Pero ¿qué está pasando dentro de mí? ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi estómago? ¿Sera? No, no puede ser, No sé como es. No sé cómo se Presenta. Esto no es el Harlem Shake que dijo Rosalie.

_"Son como las mariposas en el estómago, pero yo lo llamo Harlem Shake. Es cuando te gusta esa persona y cuando lo ves...es inexplicable la sensación. Si es tan emocionante cuando sientes ese Harlem Shake en tu interior"_

Para olvidar eso me puse mis auriculares. Active el reproductor de mi celular y... No me jodan! Una canción que va acorde con lo que siento en este momento.

_"Bésame... Y a destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio. Bésame... Frena el tiempo as crecer, lo que siento. Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después."_

Él y yo, bajo la lluvia pero con el sol de Forks en un prado hermoso con flores silvestres y de varios colores. Él poniendo delicadamente sus labios carnosos y deseables sobre los míos.

_"Bella, vuelve a tu realidad"_ me dijo mi subconsciente. Cuando volvía a mi desgraciada realidad me di cuenta de que ya estaba por llegar a mi destino y que habían pasado como tres canciones después de la culpable de viajar más allá de mi imaginación.

Llegue a la entrada del colegio y allí me esperaba mi alocada amiga Rosalie, mejor conocida como Rose.

—Amiga, ¿por qué esa cara?— pregunto mientras me daba un abrazo y caminábamos juntas al salón de clases.

—¿Cual cara?— trate de responder si se muy obvia.

—Por dios amiga eso cara ya me la sé de memoria. Por fin sabes cómo se siente un Harlem Shake— si y era una experta en eso.

—Creo que si... Me gusta alguien y lo sentí— acepté, no le podía negar nada y mucho menos cuando ella sabía sobre esto.

Digamos que yo... bueno. Es mi primer amor.


	3. Chapter 3 Primera vez

Capítulo 3: Primera vez

Le confesé a Rose sobre el chico de los ojos verdes, se sorprendió al saber cómo era y también por primera vez me había gustado alguien. Pero es que la verdad nunca vi a alguien con la misma belleza que él. Hasta llegue a pensar que él no era de este mundo. Como lo esperaba Rose ya quería verlo, y darle "el buen gusto" como ella siempre decía.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y de una manera muy exagerada. Sentía que como quería salir de mi pecho. Nunca alguien en mi vida pudo hacer lo que este chico de ojos verdes hacia, deslumbrarme por completo.

—¿Quieres ir este fin de semana al cine?— pregunto Rosalie en un buen momento para olvidar al chico del Bús.

—Sí, creo que si estaría bien salir un poco. Ya sabes...para olvidar un momento— esboce una sonrisa.

—Bien, paso por ti a tu casa a las 7. Veremos IRON MAN 3— los ojos marrones de Rose brillaron al mencionar la película, a ella le encantaba los géneros de acción, ficción y terror. Estaba más que fascinada con ellos.

—Está bien, ahí te espero.

Después de salir del colegio nos despedimos y prometió ir por mí el fin de semana. Y estaría bien olvidarme un poco de los hechos que sucedieron durante casi un mes.

Ya estaba lista, no quería verme muy formal. Solo era una salida al cine. Me puse unos jeans negros y una Blusa de tirantes color azul, y por supuesto no pudieron faltar los converse. Solté mi cabello, y me no me maquille, porque no estaba acostumbrada, solo puse un poco de rímel en las pestañas y listo.

Escuche el timbre y baje sin decir nada. Mis padres no estaban en casa y Emmett... Emmett quizá estaría con sus amigos.

—¿Lista?— pregunte cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dirigiéndome hacia Rose que me esperaba recargada en su lindo auto.

—Preparada sí, pero sabes qué lista nunca he estado— Bromeo mi rubia amiga

Terminó la película. Y la verdad es que si me gusto, yo nunca pensé que agradaría este tipo de género pero la película era excepción. Lo que no me agrado fue la parte romántica, o quizás era porque yo no podía hacer lo mismo con el chico del Bús.

Cuantas cosas guardaba dentro de mí; decir que mi corazón latía desbocado al estar por lo menos un metro de distancia junto a él. Que me gustaría conocerlo, saber sobre sus gustos, su familia y todo de él. Pero quizá eso no podría pasar en un futuro.

Me quede esperando a Rose en una mesa sentada, con la cabeza gacha. Había ido al baño, se había aguantado toda la película y todo por no perderse ni un segundo de ella. Estaba vagando por mis pensamientos y no pensar en nada más que en él.

—Bella... ¿Verdad?— escuche una voz masculina, pero era distinta era dulce y suave como el terciopelo, y lo acompañaba una esencia que pude distinguir, en cualquier lugar lo podía hacer siempre y cuando fuera él.

Levante mi vista lentamente y me encontré con unos ojos verdaderamente bellos, los había visto de lejos pero nunca de cerca. Me perdí el ellos y en su hermoso rostro hasta que me volvió a hablar.

—Si...— fue lo único que podía responder. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

—Bueno. Te quería preguntar si me recomiendas la película de IRON MAN 3. Te vi salir de la sala donde la proyectan y como te he visto en varias ocasiones quise preguntarte a ti— Casi me caigo de la silla. ¡Tanto para una recomendación! Entonces me quede procesando todo. ¿Cómo rayos sabia mi nombre? Y pero... "¡Que mas da Isabella él te está hablando! ¡Contéstale anda!"

—Emmm...bueno yo...si me gusto y creo que si la recomendaría— "¡por fin Isabella contestaste algo!" me regaño mi subconsciente

—Que bien. Entonces iré a verla— sonrió jodidamente sexy. Podría jurar que me puso aun más nerviosa. Entonces me di cuenta que este hombre me había hechizado.

—¿Con quién?— "_¡Tonta, Tonta Isabella! ¿Lo tenias que preguntar?"_ ¡Maldición!

—Con mi padre...— contesto un poco incrédulo por la pregunta que le había hecho y como no iba a estarlo si una extraña estaba interrogando su vida personal. —Bueno me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Gracias a ti— "_Por regalarme una perfecta sonrisa"_ quise agregar pero ya no me dio tiempo por que se había ido. O más bien no lo quise decir por mi maldita vergüenza. Me sentí bien por un momento pero después de un momento la vergüenza me invadió. Nunca debí preguntar eso. Vi como se acerco a un hombre rubio y si parecía ser su padre pero muy joven.

—¿Bella? ¿Por que esa cara?— Rose llego en un buen momento.

—Nada, creo que es hora de irnos.

—Te conozco Isabella, lo viste verdad— asentí —¿Y sentiste el Harlem shake dentro de ti?

—¿En eso piensas?

—Creo que si— se encogido de hombros —Anda vámonos y me sigues contando que sucedió.

¡La primera vez que me hablo! ¡Nunca lo olvidare! Gritaba una y otra vez para mis adentros. Es que estaba tan emocionada, pero no lo demostraba tanto.


	4. Chapter 4 Momento magico

Capítulo 4: Momento mágico

Bastante avergonzada fui a tomar el Bús. No quería mirar hacia atrás por temor a ver al chico del Bús con sus hermosos ojos color verde y ruborizarme. Pero ya estaba hecho. Ya no podía regresar el pasado por mas necesidad que tuviera.

Pasaron tres semanas y el nunca apareció.

Parecía '_Déjà vu_', ya lo había vivido. Pero a comparación de esto él había desaparecido solo una semana.

Me sentía completamente miserable y decepcionada. Decepcionada de quien? De mi misma, porque me emocione tanto de alguien que quizá no me tomara en cuenta para una relación. Era la primera vez que sentía estos sentimientos por una persona, era la primera vez que sentía mi corazón desbocado, era la primera vez que me había enamorado de alguien así.

Un horrible nudo se fue desarrollando en mi garganta. Sentí por un momento que no respiraba. Solté una delgada lágrima la cual desaparecí rápidamente.

Me subí con pereza al Bús, esta vez no quería ir al instituto. Pague el pasaje y me senté lo más alejada junto a la ventana. Esa noche había llovido mucho y me agradaba ver los charcos de agua mover ante el paso de los neumáticos y como se notaba el brillo plateado y dorado por las luces de los autos.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento en el cual yo estaba tan distraída mirando tras la ventana, me percate de un agradable aroma que ya había memorizado bien. El que nunca olvidaría en toda mi vida. No quise mirar.

_"¡Oh cielos, se sentó junto a mí!"_ Sentí el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, y el aroma se intensificó aun mas. Embriagándome y haciendo que me volviera adicta a su esencia. Estaba abrumada.

—Hola...— hablo en susurro acercándose más a mí. Lo note por su fresco aliento golpeo mi rostro con gran delicadeza.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño como muestra de incredulidad. Creí que después de casi hacia tres semanas me ignoraría.

Su presencia junto era tan irreal como un sueño, un sueño en el cual todo desaparecía al despertar. Siempre había soñado que yo era tan solo una mortal en ente fastidioso mundo, quiso no era un sueño, era mi realidad.

Pero él, él si que era un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él puede ser tan hermoso y perfecto a la vez? Si tan solo cada hombre de este planeta tuviera la mitad de perfección que el tenia, el mundo sería perfecto.  
Y si cada chica tuviera la sabiduría para aceptarse a sí misma el mundo seria aun más perfecto.

Después de deleitarme con su silueta pude hacer que mi celebro contestar a su saludo.

—Hola— conteste muy insegura. "_¡Mierda!"_ Sonrió jodidamente hermoso. ¿Acaso era un ángel o demonio este hombre? Ya no me importaba. Me deslumbro y ahora estaba más aturdida que antes.

—Quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?

—Emmm, ¿sí? — casi fue una pregunta como respuesta

—Bella, es tu nombre real o...

—No en realidad son Isabella, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto— extendí mi mano para estrecharla con él. Moría por tocar su piel.

Su tacto fue suave y cálido, justo como lo había esperado. Una descarga de sensaciones nuevas comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Mi mente empezó nublarse rápidamente. Solo quedábamos él y yo, en ese bus que nos transportaba a nuestros destinos. Por un momento creí que solo estañamos en una nube que nos llevaba hasta el mismísimo cielo azul.

—Edward, Edward Cullen— nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por más de un minuto, me perdí en sus esmeraldas liquidas hasta que reaccione. Su toque fue como una descarga eléctrica que no dejo de recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Es mejor que me devuelvas mi mano. Si no te demandare por robo.— bromee.

—Oh lo siento— sus mejillas tornaron un rojo muy hermoso incitaban a darle un corto beso el sus mejilla. Me mordí el labio. Baje la mirada a mis manos, en una había quedado esa tierna sensación de su piel.

—No hay problema...—susurre sin dejar de mirar mis manos.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— pregunto curioso

—¿Sabías que es de mala educación, preguntarle la edad a una dama? Ja,ja, pero te diré. Tengo 16 años. ¿Y tú?

—19, 19 años— pronuncio su edad como si estuviera tratando de advertirme que era mayor y por eso nosotros no podíamos formar alguna relación. Pero que importa, ¡me gustan más grandes que yo! Ok tal vez un poco, él era la excepción.

—Oh ya veo...— musite incrédula por su inexplicable tono de voz.

Un fastidioso e incomodo silencio se podía respirar en el aire. _"¡Maldición, soy una idiota sin palabras!"_ Pensé.

—¿A qué colegio vas?— pregunto después de unos segundos más.

—Voy al instituto de Forks, no muy lejos de este lugar...— fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que estaba por llegar. Me preocupe por qué sabía que había terminado mi momento mágico en el bus.

Suspire frustrada

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Edward al ver mi expresión.

—Es que ya me tengo que bajar. ¿Luego seguimos charlando?

Había terminado mi momento mágico con Edward.  
¡Ah! Su nombre para mí era el más perfecto. Hasta pensarlo era hermoso.  
Tome mi mochila la pase sobre mi hombro.

—Claro que si— contesto mientras se levantaba para cederme el paso — no vemos mañana.

—Si hasta mañana— presione el timbre para que pudieran abrir la puerta —Nos vemos.

—¡Cuídate!— fue lo último que escuche antes de bajarme del bús.


End file.
